I Dont Want To Leave You - HiJack
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: ***SMUT WARNING*** No real storyline; mainly just Stoick being an ass (I love him okay, it's just for the story. I love my little Stoick) And Hiccup is hurt. PNAU.


PNAU Because I love the AUs

Hiccup fixed the glasses that sat on his nose, letting out a breath of air of pure annoyance. His father was bad mouthing him because he was caught watching Glee (Once again). Apparently it's just another 'gay show' to fill our minds to make us believe 'gays are normal'.

If only he knew that Hiccup had a boyfriend.

But no, how could Hiccup tell his anti-gay father that he had a punk boyfriend?

Hiccup was now red, pissed off with how his father was acting about this. Ever since he found 'god' he believes that his son is going to hell unless he is brainwashed like his father.

When Hiccup was finally let go, he ran to his room upstairs, packing a bag of clothes, and a few books. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he opened his window and climbed down his window, hanging on the ledge before dropping into the garden outside.

It had many footprints from previous escapes, and the garden was practically ruined, but like Stoick saw it.

Hiccup ran, tears down his face down the 4 streets until he reached Burgess St. He ran to the white house and knocked rapidly on the door before stopping and waiting, hoping Jack wasn't at work. While Hiccup was 16, Jack was 19 and had just finished school, in a gap year until he went to uni.

He worked down at the record store, while Hiccup worked at a nearby library. They had met when Jack needed to borrow a book for schooling. Hiccup was too into his book to even look up until the boy cleared his throat, earning a blush and apologies.

Jack from inside, frowned, muting his T.V before standing and going to the door, his face instantly softening at the look the smaller boy had on his face. Jack had pulled him into a hug, this happens almost once every month, depending on how Stoick felt that particular month.

Jack brought Hiccup in, sitting on the couch with him and not saying a word. "I-I'm sorry…" Hiccup apologised. This was new… Hiccup never really apologised for things like this.

"For what, babe?" Jack asked, slightly worried that the boy might break it off due to his father. Hiccup shook his head, glossy eyes looking up into Jack's.

Hiccup took in a shaky breath before speaking. "I always do this, show up unannounced, crying… You're going to get sick of me soon enough." Hiccup whispered the last part, tears pooling over once more. "And then I always cry like some baby…" He kept going until Jack pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, silencing him.

"Hic, c'mon… I love you, I could never get sick of you." Jack said sincerely, eyes fluttering open to meet forrest green. A small, sad smile came onto Hiccup's face.

"I beg to differ." He mumbled. Jack chuckled, glad to see Hiccup coming back to himself as he placed another kiss on his lips. Hiccup smiled, always loving the feeling of Jack's lips.

He sometimes tasted of smoke, a couple of times like alcohol. Hiccup didn't mind.

Jack was like Hiccup's dirty little secret. Few people know about the two, and they both prefered it that way. Jack didn't really want anyone knowing due to him being 3 years younger, Hiccup due to his dad.

Outside of Jack, Hiccup was the little nerd who received A's on all of his work, he had no bad habits and loved working and school. Jack was the only falter in his 'perfect' life. But Hiccup liked it.

Hiccup cupped his chin to pull him closer, Jack not minding a single bit. Jack lied Hiccup down on the couch, a smirk on his lips as he did so.

Jack had always been the one to take things a little too far, but they had never went past touching through clothing. Hiccup would always stop him, nervous about what they were doing. He had only read about this stuff, never experienced unlike Jack.

Jack had gotten drunk a few times and had sex (Luckily before they were dating). Hiccup was fine with it, knowing that men tend to do that as soon as they're legal. But it did make him more nervous to try with him… What if he did something wrong and Jack would laugh at him?

He knew Jack wouldn't do something like that, but there was still that never-ending nerve-wracking feeling. Though he would never admit it out loud, he had been preparing for Jack, knowing that he was quite large.

Jack's hands moved up his shirt, lips parting Hiccup's so his tongue could slide in. He tasted slightly of smoke, but not enough to make Hiccup gag. Hiccup's hand slid up behind Jack's head, pulling him in, their kiss turning sloppy.

Jack could feel Hiccup grow hard underneath him, and let the small smirk appear on his face. Hiccup let out a small moan into Jack's mouth, who pulled away to lightly nip at Hiccup's throat. Hiccup had stopped breathing, eyes wide as he stared at the roof.

"J-Jack… I'm not sure…" Hiccup breathed, his hands shaking. Jack came up to him, curiously tilting his head. "I mean… What if I do something wrong?" He asked, a small frown on his face. Jack let a smile come up to his face, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's just do what we always do, you can tell me when you start to feel uncomfortable, alright? And just do what feels right." He whispered, Hiccup felt as if a small amount of weight had lifted from his shoulders at these words, a small sigh escaping him as he nodded.

Jack picked him up, Hiccup's legs wrapping around his waist. They slowly kissed, Jack biting his lip more than once as they made their way to Jack's bedroom. Jack pressed Hiccup deep into the bed as he lightly brushed himself against Hiccup, causing a small moan to escape both their lips.

Hazy green eyes looked at Jack, giving him a small nod to go further. Jack hands pulled Hiccup's sweater and shirt up, making Hiccup shudder under the touch.

He whimpered slightly at the loss of clothing, he never liked how his freckles scattered his body. Jack didn't even look twice as his lips started to kiss along his right side, along where his freckles were. Jack's tongue darted out and glided along the edge of his pants, causing Hiccup to shake with anticipation.

Jack chuckled as Hiccup's hands pulled Jack's black shirt of, some band that Hiccup couldn't care less about at the moment printed on the front. This time Hiccup thrusted up to brush against Jack, earning a surprised noise of approval.

Hiccup, suddenly finding the clothes annoying pulled at Jack's pants. Unfortunately they were skinny jeans and didn't move very far. Hiccup groaned and fell back down as Jack chuckled, undoing the button and zipper before pulling them down. Now just in his boxers, his body hovered over Hiccup's, kissing him tenderly. He hasn't given any sign of Jack going too far, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Hiccup smiled up at him and moved his hips up once more, earning moans from both, but Jack's a little louder this time.

Jack groaned before pulling off Hiccup's tights. He could never wear baggy things, they just slipped right off his skinny frame. Hiccup felt that stupid nervousness creeping up again as his lower half was more exposed, his white underwear the only thing left (Also his socks, but that didn't matter at the moment.)

Jack noticed this hesitation and kissed him reassuringly. "Hic, we can stop and anytime, alright?" He promised. Hiccup simply swallowed and nodded, looking up at Jack. Jack just let out a small chuckle and kissed him.

Hiccup swallowed his fear, hands going to the boxers that kept him from seeing all of Jack. Jack's eyes flashed open to Hiccup's looking for any trace of doubt before Hiccup pulled them down.

The blue satin easily fell down his skinny frame.

Hiccup's eyes widened when Jack pulled away. He was much larger than Hiccup had expected, even if Hiccup had felt him through the fabric of clothes. Jack suddenly felt rather bashful, hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

"Jack… I'm not sure if that's going to fit…" He stated honestly, eye's flashing up to blue which softened as he realised Hiccup was being honest.

Hiccup, yes, had prepared for this moment, but fingers can only stretch him so far…

Jack sighed and kissed him gingerly. "Hic, it's okay. I'll help you and go slow, okay?" He assured, smiling reassuringly. Hiccup, despite swallowing loudly, agreed.

"O-Okay…" He agreed, looking down at Jack once more. Jack's fingers hooked on Hiccup's underwear, looking up at Hiccup for confirmation. Hiccup looked away before nodding.

Hiccup usually took every step to not let anyone to see him even in his underwear. He would constantly almost miss the bus because he would wait until everyone left before changing, he would go to the bathroom in a stall, no matter what he was doing.

Jack's mouth parted slightly when the boy was exposed underneath him. Hiccup was slightly smaller than Jack, but only slightly. He was actually quite big and Jack wasn't really expecting it.

Noticing how the boy was cowering away, Jack quickly kissed him. "Hic, you're perfect…" He whispered into his ear, earning a blush from the boy.

Jack smiled lovingly at him, hand resting on the boy's thighs. "I'm going to stretch you a little okay?" Hiccup nodded a little, still feeling nervousness overcrowd his thoughts on what was happening.

Jack's hands pulled up, making Hiccup bring his knees and ass up. Jack's face disappeared and Hiccup gasped at the feeling of a tongue near his ass.

"Ah- Jack!?" Hiccup asked, fingers clutching the sheets either side of him. After his name was said, Jack let his tongue glide into his rim, wiggling slightly inside of him.

Hiccup let out an uncomfortable sound. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel pleasurable yet. It just felt… Weird.

After a few more seconds, Jack bent his tongue, and Hiccup let out a moan. Hiccup brought a hand to his mouth in shock, not thinking that he would moan over something so weird.

Jack just smiled and continued to stretch him out before replacing his tongue with fingers Hiccup's eyes were wide and hazy with pleasure as he stared at the white ceiling.

"J-Jack…" He moaned out through his hand. It had never felt this nice when he did it himself. Jack smirked down at Hiccup as he straightened himself up, working two fingers inside of him. Hiccup was still squirming slightly, but nothing Jack couldn't handle.

"J-Jack c'mon… Hurry up…" Hiccup blurted. In his hazy mess of pleasure, he had completely forgotten that Jack was so big. Jack simply just chuckled and added another finger, moving them a little more to stretch him.

After Hiccup was used to the three fingers, Jack took his hand away, earning a whimper from the boy whose eyes were screwed shut.

Jack quickly went over to his drawer and took out a condom and some lube. Though Jack lubricated it with his saliva, he wanted it to be as less pain as possible for Hiccup.

He first put on the condom, Hiccup's eyes opening slightly to watch him as his panting calmed down slightly.

Jack then took the bottle and covered his dick and put some on his fingers to put it Hiccup's ass, coming back to add more.

Jack sighed as he placed his dick against Hiccup's entrance, looking up at Hiccup before slowly entering.

Hiccup instantly tensed, and Jack stopped, waiting for him to stretch.

Inch by inch Jack would enter and wait, and soon enough he was fully in, kissing Hiccup softly and whispering words of how good he felt.

Soon enough Hiccup blurted out with a snarky remark. "C'mon Jack, don't have all night here." He raised an eyebrow. It was actually quite funny, because in fact he did have all night… He could stay here for a few nights without his father noticing.

Jack just let out a chuckle, and slowly started to move in and out. At first Hiccup would just make faces of discomfort, slowly adjusting to the feeling.

Eyes widened and a moan slipped past his lips as Jack his his prostate. Jack, noticing his sudden change began to thrust in the same spot, slightly deeper.

Hiccup became a moaning mess after those thrusts, and he tightened every time.

Jack was actually the one to first come close, and gripped Hiccup's length so he could go first. Jack's other hand gripped Hiccup's balls and played with them in his palm.

Hiccup was close too, and it only took a few strokes before Hiccup came with a shout of Jack's name. Jack thrusted a few more times and came into the condom, both panting as he slipped out of Hiccup.

Jack sat on the bed next to Hiccup, slipping off the condom and putting it in the trash next to his bed. Jack then lied next to Hiccup, whose eyes were shut from pure bliss. His light pink lips were parted with a faint trace of smile.

Jack let out a breathly laugh, making Hiccup's eyes flash open and turn to Jack, smiling stupidly as he bit his lip. Jack pulled him closer to the pillow, bringing him in his embrace as the two came down from their eyes, looking at each other lovingly.

"Love you…" Jack whispered, kissing his nose. He noticed Hiccup's eyes start to close, the smile still barely on his face.

"Love you too, Jack…" He whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Jack smiled before falling asleep right after him, Hiccup still wrapped in Jack's arms.


End file.
